Une histoire de mariage et d'appendicite
by Tanafia1992
Summary: Bella doit se marier avec Edward. Tout serait parfait si le jour de leur mariage Bella n'avait pas été victime d'une vilaine crise d'appendicite… OS, AH.


Note : Me voila de retour pour un nouvel OS ^^ (oh non pas elle !) Vous remarquerez très vite avec moi que j'adore écrire des Fictions/OS du genre dramatique… Je m'abstiendrais de vous parler mes vieilles horreurs, je vais passer pour une folle xD Cette idée d'OS m'est venue comme ça, après des jours à me demander ce que j'allais écrire. Bon allez trêve de bla bla, bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Bella**

_Bon, le mariage est demain… Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant d'épouser Edward. Au début je doutais, j'avais peur que cela ne se passe pas bien. Mais j'avais trouvé du réconfort et des personnes pour me rassurer, j'avais franchi le avait confectionné ma robe de A à Z. Elle était comment dire… Indescriptible. Elle était rouge et blanche. Le bustier d'un rouge clair s'accordait parfaitement avec la blancheur du reste de ma robe. J'étais sûre et le reste de la famille aussi qu'elle allait faire fondre mon promis…_

_Je me couchais, après avoir longuement parlé au téléphone avec Renée, ma mère. Cette dernière était plus que ravie de marier sa fille. Elle avait apporté une grosse contribution à l'organisation du mariage, même si connaissant Alice, elle aurait pu gérer le tout seule. Sur ces pensées, je me couchais, épuisée. Je fus réveillée à 3h du matin par une violente douleur abdominale._

**Aoutch ça fait mal ! **

_Je me levai du lit avec difficulté, tant la douleur était violente. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et cherchais un doliprane dans la boite à pharmacie. Médicament pris, je retournai me coucher. Mon réveil sonna 6h plus tard, me faisant sursauter. Ca y'est c'est le grand jour ! D'ici quelques heures je ne serais plus Isabella Swan, mais Isabella Cullen… Rien que d'y penser, je trépignais presque d'impatience.J'eus du mal à me lever de mon lit, ma douleur au ventre ne s'était pas calmée, au contraire, j'avais de plus en plus mal. Peut-être était-ce le stress du mariage ? Peut-être. Je me levais lentement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point j'étais blanche. Certes je l'avais toujours été, mais là, c'était d'une blancheur presque cadavérique. Toujours du stress ? Peut-être._

_Alice devait venir me chercher d'ici 30 minutes, je décidai donc de me préparer, enfilant une petite robe d'été blanche à fines bretelles, avec des ballerines noires et blanches. Ainsi prête, je descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà attablé, devant un café, plongé dans son journal. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'assis en face de lui, après avoir pris une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Mais je n'avais pas spécialement faim, j'avais plutôt la nausée._

**C'est le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?** _Me demanda Charlie, d'un ton enjoué._

**Oui, il était temps, je n'ai jamais trouvé cette semaine aussi longue de ma vie…**

_Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je me doutais bien que ce mariage ne lui plaisait guère. D'une part parce qu'il nous trouvait trop jeunes moi et Edward, et d'un autre côté parce que… Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon père ne l'apprécie pas tellement. J'avalais mon verre de jus d'orange, mais le trouvai subitement infecte. Un haut le cœur me prit, j'eus juste le temps de me précipiter au dessus de l'évier pour tout rendre, avec une violence incroyable._

**Bella ça ne va pas ?** _Me demanda mon père, subitement alarmé._

**Le stress du mariage, ce n'est rien.** _Murmurais-je faiblement._

_Il n'insista pas, mais je voyais bien qu'il paraissait inquiet. Je me levais, mais prise d'un vertige je manquais de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement pour moi, il me rattrapa à temps. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et me pris la tête entre mes mains._

**Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Je te trouve vraiment très pâle.** _Reprit-il._

**J'ai la boule au ventre. Mais papa tu sais je pense que c'est normal d'être angoissé le jour de son mariage non ?**

**Oui mais quand même… Je suis prêt à demander à Carlisle de t'examiner juste avant la cérémonie, je ne suis pas tranquille Bella.**

_Je soupirai intérieurement. Au fond je savais qu'il avait raison…_

_Je sortis de chez moi et me postai à sur le pallier en attendant qu'Alice passe me prendre. Cette dernière arriva 5 minutes plus tard et m'ouvris la porte passager de sa Porsche. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et mis ma ceinture. Durant les premières minutes de trajet jusqu'à la villa des Cullen, nous ne pipions mot. Cependant, elle finit par briser le silence pesant qui régnait. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté et se tourna vers moi, la mine soucieuse._

**Bella… Tu sais que tu as une mine épouvantable ? As-tu au moins dormi cette nuit ?**

**Suffisamment Alice, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.** _Répondis-je avec un petit sourire contrit._

**Pourtant on ne dirait pas. Tu n'auras pas le temps de te reposer avant la cérémonie Bella.**

_Je me mutais dans le silence, essayant de batailler contre la douleur de plus en plus présente. Nous arrivâmes très vite à la villa. J'ouvris la porte et marchai faiblement jusqu'à la porte. Alice ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes. Elle mit ses mains sur mes yeux et me guida à l'étage. Elle retira ses mains. A ma grande surprise je me trouvais dans la plus grande salle de bain de la villa._

**Pourquoi…** _Murmurais-je surprise._

**Je tiens à garder l'effet de surprise au niveau de la déco, tu ne la découvriras qu'au moment venu.** _Répondit mon amie en souriant._

_Durant les heures qui suivirent, Alice s'occupa entièrement de mon maquillage, veillant à ce que tout soit parfait. Rosalie qui nous avait rejoins en fin de matinée se chargea de ma coiffure. Ma robe je ne la passerais qu'en dernier. On pouvait entendre un bruit de fond venant du ré de chaussé. Je pris soudainement conscience que le moment fatidique approchait. Je passais ma robe aidée par Rose et Alice. Elle était rouge et blanche, elle ne comportait pas de manches ou de bretelles, c'était une robe à bustier. Ce dernier était d'un rouge clair parsemé de légers éclairs blancs. Le bas de la robe était si long que ça formait presque une traine tant elle était à ras le sol. J'enfilai aussi une jarretière et enfin, les escarpins blancs à talons._

_Charlie et Renée nous rejoignirent, mon père devant m'amener à mon promis. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir. Ma mère portait une longue robe bleue nuit avec des escarpins noirs. Tous deux souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils me tendirent un écrin que j'ouvris. Ce dernier comportait une magnifique broche en forme de papillon. Alice les remercia et l'accrocha au haut de ma natte tenant le bas de mon voile._

**Il est temps de se préparer à descendre Bella, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Renée vous devriez descendre vous aussi.** _Déclara mon amie tout en sautillant joyeusement._

_Je pris une profonde inspiration et me relevai, ayant profité d'un court moment profité pour me poser. Mais une violente douleur me tirailla le ventre, me faisant m'agenouiller de force. Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler._

**Bella ! Rosalie va chercher papa, dépêche toi !** _S'écria Alice en s'agenouillant devant moi, me murmurant des mots rassurants._

_Je n'entendais plus rien sauf des murmures, tout devenait flou autour de moi. La douleur était insupportable, je ne tenais plus, je n'en pouvais plus... Je fermais les yeux, attendant que ça passe. Je sentis quelqu'un m'allonger au sol. Je fus prise d'un violent haut le cœur. D'instinct, je me tournais et vomis sur le côté._

**_Ce fut rapide, mais violent._**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** _Demanda une voix._

**Elle a fait un malaise. Ce matin elle se plaignait d'avoir mal au ventre. J'ai eu beau insister elle a mis ça sur le compte du stress du mariage. Répondit une autre.**

**Je vais l'examiner.**

_Je sentis quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon torse. J'aurais voulu ouvrir les yeux, malheureusement j'étais faible, beaucoup trop faible. Une main se posa brièvement sur mon front. Elle était fraîche… Je fus surprise du changement de température, je devais avoir de la fièvre._

**Elle est brulante de fièvre et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital.**

**Mais… La cérémonie ? Et Edward ?**

**Prévenez tout le monde et demandez à Edward de monter. Si elle se réveille avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital elle risque de paniquer.**

_**Je n'entendis plus rien, ce fut le trou noir.**_

**Une heure de plus et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Elle a eu de la chance que vous étiez à ses côtés, sinon elle y serait restée. Elle avait une péritonite aigue.**

**Elle est tirée d'affaire ?**

**Oui. Mais elle mettra sans doute un peu de temps à s'en remettre.**

_J'entendais des voix autour de moi, mais j'étais incapable de les identifier. Je baignais dans une sorte d'euphorie, là ou je ne souffrais plus… Je sentis une pression sur une de mes mains, le contact était agréable, réconfortant, même rassurant._

**Ma Bella tu nous as fait une belle frayeur… Je t'en supplie il faut que tu te réveilles… Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… Pour le mariage ce n'est pas grave chérie, ta santé passe avant tout, on attendra le temps qu'il faudra.**

_Edward… Peu à peu j'arrivais à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait au tour de moi, j'avais reconnu sa voix, je comprenais enfin ses paroles. Ainsi je n'avais pas tenu jusqu'au mariage, la gourde… Comme ma mère me le répétait souvent d'un air taquin, je n'étais apparemment pas née sous une bonne étoile. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait arriver que lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins._

_Peu à peu, je me sentis revenir. Avec difficulté, je bougeais un doigt, puis une main._

**Bella ?**

_Apparemment il m'avait senti bouger les doigts. J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla, je les refermai tout de suite. Seconde tentative, ils s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lueur du jour. Je fixai le mur devant moi, blanc, horriblement blanc. J'explorai la pièce des yeux. Je compris alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je bougeai la tête et aperçus Edward assis à mon côté. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, cheveux en bataille et le regard inquiet._

**Salut…** _Murmurais-je faiblement._

**Ma Bella. Je suis soulagé tu as repris conscience… J'ai eu très peur en apprenant l'état dans lequel tu étais…** _Répondit-il en me souriant._

**Pardonne moi, j'ai cru tenir jusqu'au bout, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, à cause de moi vous avez du tout annuler…**

_Il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit appeler son père. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre et prit mon dossier au pied du lit._

**Et bien Bella, te voila réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?** _Me demanda-t'il en m'auscultant._

**Faible. Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

**Tu as développé une péritonite suite à une crise d'appendicite Bella. Tu as fait un malaise avant la cérémonie nous avons du te conduire aux urgences. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais.**

_Je le fixais, et sans pouvoir me retenir, je fondis en larmes. Je savais que personne ne m'en voulait, mais intérieurement, je me donnais des claques. J'avais sous estimé la gravité de la situation, tout était allé vite, beaucoup trop vite…_

**Bella ! Tu as mal ?** _Me demanda mon fiancé en me prenant une main dans la sienne._

**Non… Non ! Je me sens… Stupide ! Rien de plus ! J'ai tout gâché ! Notre mariage, la fête ! J'ai cru que je serais assez forte, mais non !**

**Calme-toi Bella, cela ne vaut rien dans ton état. Personne ne t'en veut, tu le sais. Quand tu as une appendicite ça va très vite, on ne pouvait pas prévoir. On attendra que tu ailles mieux pour ré organiser la cérémonie.**

_Carlisle m'avait tout dit tout en me tenant l'autre main, cherchant à m'apaiser. Il avait sans doute raison…_

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

_Je commençais à aller mieux. J'avais repris des couleurs, et j'avais repris une alimentation à peu près correcte, mais je restais encore très faible. Edward n'avais pas quitté mon chevet depuis le premier jour. Grâce à lui le temps passait plus vite. Je devais quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Mais avec interdiction de faire le moindre effort tant qu'on ne m'enlèvera pas mes points. Le mariage devrait encore attendre…_

_Le lendemain, Alice entra dans ma chambre en sautillant joyeusement. J'éclatai de rire._

**Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** _Lui demandais-je surprise._

**C'est moi qui te ramène Bella. Dépêche toi de te préparer tu as l'autorisation de sortie.**

_Elle déposa quelques affaires sur mon lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me levais avec difficulté et examinai les vêtements. Ma tenue se composait d'une robe gris perle et de ballerines blanches et noires. Je m'habillais, sans comprendre. Alice s'occupa de ma coiffure et me maquilla._

**Quand vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?** _Demandais-je légèrement impatiente._

**Laisse moi faire et ne pose plus de questions Bella, fais moi confiance**. _Répondit-elle_.

_Au bout d'environ une heure je fus prête et nous quittâmes la chambre. Alice me soutint jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je marchais encore comme une petite mémé si bien que sans aide je mettrais 2 fois plus de temps pour aller d'un point à un montais enfin dans sa voiture et nous roulâmes vers la villa des Cullen. Arrivées à bon port elle me demanda de fermer les yeux et me guida dans l'entrée._

_C'est là que je compris… La marche nuptiale en marche, Alice me guida le long d'une allée qui me parut interminable. Enfin elle m'arrêta et me rendit la vue. Edward se tenait en face de moi, heureux, souriant. Nos familles et nos amis se tenaient en face de nous, souriants eux aussi. Le prêtre se tenait derrière nous. Enfin la cérémonie commença._

_**Vint l'échange des vœux puis le prêtre repris la parole.**_

**Edward Anthony Cullen voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Oui**. _Répondit-il_

**Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Je le veux.**

_Nous nous échangeâmes nos alliances, puis enfin nous déclara enfin mari et femme. Edward pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'offrit le baiser le plus passionné que je n'eus jamais eu. Enfin il était mien, mon mari, ma moitié, mon tout… Désormais j'étais Isabella Cullen. Cela me faisait tout drôle. La fête battait son plein. J'étais assise à une table profitant d'un instant de repos. J'avais accordé plusieurs danses aux garçons et j'étais maintenant fatiguée, mais tellement comblée ! Oublié la terrible semaine que j'avais passé dans ce lit d'hôpital à souffrir comme je n'avais jamais souffert, désormais c'était vint vers moi et me fit me lever. Il m'embrassa puis me regarda. Son sourire aurait pu atteindre ses oreilles, il était heureux comme jamais._

**La soirée vous plait madame Cullen ?**

**Je suis comblée. Merci mon amour, merci pour tout…** _Lui murmurais-je._ **Je ne m'attendais pas à un retour aussi… Triomphal.**

**Je ferais tout, tout pour ton bonheur ma Bella. Nous voulions te faire la surprise pour ton retour.**

_Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre son torse, heureuse. Désormais nous étions liés à jamais lui et moi…La semaine suivante nous devions partir aux Caraïbes pour notre lune de miel, deux semaines sous les tropiques, que demander de mieux ?_

FIN.

**Alors, vos impressions ?**

**OS dramatique au début je sais x) mais j'adore écrire des histoires ou il y'a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas vous l'apprendrez très vite avec moi^^ Je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous a plu mais en tout cas les critiques positives comme négatives sont bonnes à prendre.**

**A bientôt !**

**Tanafia1992.**


End file.
